mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rules
What happens when a card is multiple creatures? We there are some cards such as: | Animate Land :Cost: (G) :Types: Instant :Card Text: "Until end of turn, target land becomes a 3/3 creature that's still a land." | Awakener Druid :Cost: (2)(G) :Types: Creature — Human Druid :Card Text: "When Awakener Druid enters the battlefield, target Forest becomes a 4/5 green Treefolk creature for as long as Awakener Druid is on the battlefield. It's still a land." :P/T: 1 / 1 | Balduvian Conjurer :Cost: (1)(U) :Types: Creature — Human Wizard :Card Text: "Tap: Target snow land becomes a 2/2 creature until end of turn. It's still a land." :P/T: 0 / 2 | Balduvian Frostwaker :Cost: (2)(U) :Types: Creature — Human Wizard :Card Text: "(U), Tap: Target snow land becomes a 2/2 blue Elemental creature with flying. It's still a land." :P/T: 1 / 1 | Elvish Branchbender :Cost: (2)(G) :Types: Creature — Elf Druid :Card Text: "Tap: Until end of turn, target Forest becomes an X/X Treefolk creature in addition to its other types, where X is the number of Elves you control." :P/T: 2 / 2 | Genju of the Cedars :Cost: (G) :Types: Enchantment — Aura :Card Text: "Enchant Forest :(2): Enchanted Forest becomes a 4/4 green Spirit creature until end of turn. It's still a land. When enchanted Forest is put into a graveyard, you may return Genju of the Cedars from your graveyard to your hand." | Genju of the Falls :Cost: (U) :Types: Enchantment — Aura :Card Text: "Enchant Island :(2): Enchanted Island becomes a 3/2 blue Spirit creature with flying until end of turn. It's still a land. When enchanted Island is put into a graveyard, you may return Genju of the Falls from your graveyard to your hand." | Genju of the Fens :Cost: (B) :Types: Enchantment — Aura :Card Text: "Enchant Swamp :(2): Until end of turn, enchanted Swamp becomes a 2/2 black Spirit creature with (B): This creature gets +1/+1 until end of turn. It's still a land. When enchanted Swamp is put into a graveyard, you may return Genju of the Fens from your graveyard to your hand." | Genju of the Fields :Cost: (W) :Types: Enchantment — Aura :Card Text: "Enchant Plains :(2): Until end of turn, enchanted Plains becomes a 2/5 white Spirit creature with Whenever this creaure deals damage, its controller gains that much life. It's still a land. When enchanted Plains is put into a graveyard, you may return Genju of the Fields from your graveyard to your hand." | Genju of the Realm :Cost: (W)(U)(B)®(G) :Types: Legendary Enchantment — Aura :Card Text: "Enchant land :(2): Enchanted land becomes a legendary 8/12 Spirit creature with trample until end of turn. It's still a land. When enchanted land is put into a graveyard, you may return Genju of the Realm from your graveyard to your hand." | Genju of the Spires :Cost: ® :Types: Enchantment — Aura :Card Text: "Enchant Mountain :(2): Enchanted Mountain becomes a 6/1 red Spirit creature until end of turn. It's still a land. When enchanted Mountain is put into a graveyard, you may return Genju of the Spires from your graveyard to your hand." | Kamahl, Fist of Krosa :Cost: (4)(G)(G) :Types: Legendary Creature — Human Druid :Card Text: "(G): Target land becomes a 1/1 creature until end of turn. It's still a land. :(2)(G)(G)(G): Creatures you control get +3/+3 and gain trample until end of turn. :P/T: 4 / 3 | Quirion Druid :Cost: (2)(G) :Types: Creature — Elf Druid :Card Text: "(G), Tap: Target land becomes a 2/2 green creature that's still a land. (This effect lasts indefinitely.)" :P/T: 1 / 2 | Siege of Towers :Cost: (1)® :Types: Sorcery :Card Text: "Replicate (1)® (When you cast this spell, copy it for each time you paid its replicate cost. You may choose new targets for the copies.) Target Mountain becomes a 3/1 creature. It's still a land." | Soilshaper :Cost: (1)(G) :Types: Creature — Spirit :Card Text: "Whenever you cast a Spirit or Arcane spell, target land becomes a 3/3 creature until end of turn. It's still a land." :P/T: 1 / 1 | Thelonite Monk :Cost: (2)(G)(G) :Types: Creature — Insect Monk Cleric :Card Text: "Tap, Sacrifice a green creature: Target land becomes a Forest. (This effect lasts indefinitely.)" :P/T: 1 / 2 | Verdant Touch :Cost: (1)(G) :Types: Sorcery :Card Text: "Buyback 3 (You may pay an additional 3 as you cast this spell. If you do, put this card into your hand as it resolves.) Target land becomes a 2/2 creature that's still a land. (This effect lasts indefinitely.)" | Vivify :Cost: (2)(G) :Types: Instant :Card Text: "Target land becomes a 3/3 creature until end of turn. It's still a land. Draw a card." | Wings of Velis Vel :Mana Cost: (1)(U) :Types: Tribal Instant — Shapeshifter :Card Text: "Changeling (This card is every creature type at all times.) Target creature becomes 4/4, gains all creature types, and gains flying until end of turn." | Jolrael, Empress of Beasts :Cost: (3)(G)(G) :Types: Legendary Creature — Human Spellshaper :Card Text: "(2)(G), Tap, Discard two cards: All lands target player controls become 3/3 creatures until end of turn. They're still lands. :P/T: 3 / 3 | Life :Cost: (G) :Types: Sorcery :Card Text: "All lands you control become 1/1 creatures until end of turn. They're still lands." | Natural Affinity :Cost: (2)(G) :Types: Instant :Card Text: "All lands become 2/2 creatures until end of turn. They're still lands." | Living Lands :Cost: (3)(G) :Types: Enchantment :Card Text: "All Forests are 1/1 creatures that are still lands." ... Here I have concentrated on example cards where a land can become a creature. What exactly does "indefinitely" mean? I assume that burial or removal from play nullifies the effect. However, does the timing of effects truely indicate what a card is supposed to be? I start to get confused when the property of card is assigned from one targeted effect and one global effect. What takes precedence? What would happen if two global effects would resolve at the same time? sometimes these things can't be timed by looking at the stack resolving! (Especially if the same fast effect brought both permanents into play). If it's resolved by someone choosing... is it the Owner or the Controller of the effect which decides? - Confuseki (Casual Magic Player) 10:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I am not an expert at the rules but I would assume that the effect of Verdant Touch on a land would last until the end of the game. That is to say even if the land is put into the graveyard or is exiled it would still be a creature and a land. If it were an enchantment that is put on the land, then the land leaves play the enchantment is put in the graveyard and if or when the land comes back into play it is only a land. When you are playing I would make a point of asking when you play that or similar cards; ask for agreement with your opponents then there is no confusion. If you want exact rule interpretation I would suggest posting on the official Magic forum. :In my experience it is not possible for 2 cards to resolve at the same time. Each card is put on the stack one at a time, the card on the top of the stack resolves first, followed by the card below it resolving. Whenever a card is played it is always put on the stack, it may not appear so but that is what happens. Sometimes when I play we have to slow down and make sure we all understand which card are being played in what order so we know how and when they resolve. When you say "sometimes these things can't be timed by looking at the stack resolving!" can you provide an example of this? :I think what your asking in your second part is if there is a card played that, for example, turns all land into a 2/2 creature and then a card is played that targets one land and makes it a 4/4 flying dragon what is that one land..? In this case the card on the top of the stack resolves first so the land becomes the 4/4 flying dragon, then the card that turns all land into a 2/2 creature resolves, unless the 2/2 creature card says the cards keep their current creature types, then all lands are 2/2 creatures and the land that was a 4/4 flying dragon is not a dragon now but a 2/2 creature. Grouf (talk • ) 22:39, November 20, 2009 (UTC)